


New Overlord

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A darker version of 'Fall', Doesn't feel darker to me, I used my Kitsune as an Overlord, Just in this ficlet, Let me know if I succeeded, She's an Overlord, Wanted to rewrite this but more demonic, Zyra my Kitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Alastor falls and learns of his powers
Kudos: 2





	New Overlord

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this album: [Frightmare](https://open.spotify.com/album/7kfrR68EUh7HhSkXnpOAbb?si=Gi3z09cvSACpP9gR4b14jw).

Alastor pushed himself off the ground. His body hurt, his skull ached. His ears twitched at the sounds of whispers all around him. He ignored them, for now. Focused on himself as he pushed up onto his feet. He felt himself swaying back and forth, electricity and static sparked, popping around him. He could feel his blood oozing down his face and matting his hair. Pain flaring through him from his broken bones. He didn't mind. He could already feel them healing.  
  
The crimson demon could feel the presence of others as they slowly approached him. The static growing louder the closer they drew. Alastor slowly turned to look at the ones closest to him. His smile large and unsettling. The glow of his eyes reflecting off of theirs. His ears twitched at a soft buzzing noise around him, sounding like whispers. His gaze quickly snared by a symbol vibrating close to him. Wiggling and moving around. Faintly glowing and pulsing to the beat of his heart. Fascinating.  
  
Alastor's attention was once again snared by those closest to him. Watching them as they drew closer, the static loud enough that many covered their ears and attempted to back away. His smile grew when some couldn't back up anymore, their backs hitting a static-like red barrier that electrocuted them. Many more dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. He watched as blood leaked out of their noses, corners of their eyes, and ears. He found it amusing.  
  
Many of them shifted, unsure whether to continue or not. Alastor's stomach growled. An empty pit clawing up and through him. He was hungry. Very _h̶̤͊ư̵̬̠n̵͎̺̑g̷̯̈́̒r̸̞͑y̴̫̌͆._ Drool glided down his teeth and off the end of his jaw. His gaze bouncing along the demons, the static and whispers increasing around him as he took a step forward. Sharp murmurs spread through the crowd, the sigils around him sharpening. His gaze then locked onto the demon closest to him that was still standing. The shadows writhing at his feet slowly leaked away from him, covering the ones on the ground, consuming them.  
  
Opening his mouth, his tongue glided along the golden tips of his teeth. He could feel the pointed ends nicking his tongue. He darted forward at a pace none could keep up with. The burly demon screamed when Alastor knocked him over. His claws sinking into parts of the demon that rendered his arms useless. Alastor's teeth sank into the neck, feeling the blood gushing through his teeth. Delicious chills raced through him as the demon struggled to stay standing. Rapidly losing strength as Alastor tore a chunk of his flesh free, swallowing it. The glands in his mouth hurt as the taste of copper traveled down his throat. His teeth sinking into the shoulder of the demon, biting through the bone and tearing it free.  
  
He could feel the eyes of many staring at him. A roar escaped one of them and charged towards him. Alastor snapped his head up, staring at the one that spoke. It seemed to slow its tracks, not liking the unnatural angle Alastor bent his neck. A few froze but many ignored them. He peeled away from his meal and attacked the one closest to him, bitting into his skull and consuming the mind within. He could feel something tear away from him. Screams filled the air as many were tackled. Screams that seemed to echo across everywhere, nowhere, and from afar. He rose to his full height licking his lips and blood-stained claws, bones left behind.  
  
"̵̺̮̩̱̭̗̓W̵̡̫͇̭̭̱̿́̋͐̒ả̸̧̘̼̗̙̠̞̠̅͆̊͒͌͆̎͜n̶̩͎̩͎̖̆t̸̢͔̝̭̻̟́̈̾̋̚͜ͅ ̶̡̳̜͎͔̟̜̦̏͌͜t̴͇̂͋̈́̃̿͒̒̾͐ȍ̷̦̺̖̪̣̦̈ ̵̛̦̟̯̤͋̓̀͗̎̋̚p̵̞̻̙̥͆̍̾̓̃l̶̡̛̛͔͕͗̾͂̅͊ă̴͈͖̂͌̓̾͘y̷̧̡̺͚̹̔̉͋ ̷̡̛̛̘̩̠͈̈́̏̃͆̌ã̸̧̻̅͐̔͠͠ ̸̙̻̲̳̈g̶̨̰̞̖̃̈́͝a̵̡̜̼̥͐̍͊̋̉̚ͅͅm̸̧̝͇̳͓̄͋̓̍̈̎̎̂͘ͅͅę̶̟͚̱̻̍̑͌̓͆̍͝?̴̡͕̞̯̇̍̊͜"̷̜͕̖͉͓̝̃̉͒̐̓͂̈̏͘ His voice was distorted by static. Many foolish demons darted towards him only to pounced on by some of the shadows and consumed, trying to fill the hunger that wracked through his body. Many turned tail and ran. An excited static screech escaped him and Alastor gave chase. Many demanding entrance to buildings when they had reached the city. Alastor looked around excitedly, those who foolishly opened doors were attacked by deer and demon-like shadows consuming the victims within. Alastor's ears twitched at the sounds of explosions, trying to stop the advancing shadows.

  
Alastor lifted his attention at the feel of power licking over him. Someone was watching. He breathed in, tasting the power on his tongue. His stomach growled, craving a taste. His shadow tore away from him before enveloping him, taking him to where the demon watched. "So you are the new sinner?" A hum slipped from the woman standing before him. Her nine-tails swaying back and forth before she turned around to face him. A radio was at her side, turned on and broadcasting the many screams of victims to his shadows. Interesting!! So he was connected to radios?  
  
"And if I am?" Alastor responded, studying the kitsune standing before him. A few notes of lore about them going through his mind, what their powers were. He dipped into a deep bow. "My name is Alastor. It is a pleasure to meet you, darling."  
  
"Likewise." She commented. Alastor straightened to his full height. A dial burning into the ground at his feet, the circles spinning in different directions and slowly expanding. A microphone slowly emerged from the pointed end of the dial before Alastor. She narrowed her eyes, fire dancing within. Alastor's bones popped, the antlers on his head growing. Blue fire erupted in front of him and the kitsune vanished from sight. Was she running? He hoped not. He wanted to see the extent of his newfound powers.  
  
The flames circled him, rapidly turning yellowish-orange. Sigils dancing above the flames. Fire deer appeared within the flames, spreading out. He snapped his head back. His arm going up and catching the arm of the kitsune. His claws sinking into her flesh and slowly draining the illusion of her not being there. It flickered before she appeared in front of him. She scowled at him as he wrapped his hand around his microphone. So, he could drain the powers of others. Let's see how much more he could do.  
  
The kitsune tore her arm free, not caring if his claws tore through her flesh. Alastor hummed and licked it off. Tangy. Shadows gathered on the edge of the building, chattering excitedly. Dolls peeking through the wispiness of it as the kitsune scowled. Copies of herself instantly stepped away, circling the deer demon. Alastor eyed her carefully, swirling his staff in his hand. Turning to smack one only for it to be caught by her hand. So. Her illusions were solid.  
  
A wide grin curled his lips. How much of her power could he consume? The eye of the microphone opened, looking at the fox that held onto it. "Hello there!" It greeted, startling her. She tried to let go, the eye of the microphone glowing. The other Illusions came for him only to be pushed back by a pulse of red sigils. The circle beneath his feet glowing brighter. The illusioned demon screamed as she was sucked into the microphone, her body breaking and contorting to fit the space before disappearing. Her voice echoing in his ears before it was gone.  
  
The other copies stopped moving, going limp as flesh and fur fell away from the bones. Leaving a gory mess he found fascinating. The circle at his feet hungrily absorbing the magic. He looked around, searching for the powerful demon. A sharp snarl giving away her location above him. Alastor lifted his attention. Tilting his head to the side. His grin widened. His shadows chattering excitedly, wind whipping around him. Static popping around him. The kitsune hissed, pressing her hands down on her ears. Blood streaming through her fingers. She scowled at him as the sigils spread wide.  
  
Alastor held his microphone towards her. The staff pulsing hot in his hands. She tried to fly higher only to be stopped. SIgils being carved into her flesh. She snapped her attention towards him as a red and black cone swirled around, she screamed when she fell from the sky. Landing at his feet.  
  
She glared up at him, blood everywhere. "Well, my dear. It was fun getting to know you." His voice echoed around him, coming from the radio as well. A scream escaped her as her body warped and twisted, breaking and tearing before being forced into his microphone. What more could he do? His body popped. Alastor hissed as he bent over, feeling his body warp and change. Pain racing through him. The roof of the building cracked, struggling to handle his growing weight.  
  
Oh, this was going to be f̸̧̗̮̉ủ̴̫͙̬̘̋͠n̸͖͖̊̑̕!̶̦́̑͌!!


End file.
